1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to printed wiring board assemblies and more particularly to levered inject-eject cam arrangements for mounting at the corners of the outside edge of wiring boards to cam the wiring boards into and from their fully plugged-in position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Levered inject-eject cams which are of a molded integral body bifurcated configuration for mounting with the wiring board interposed between the branch members formed by the bifurcation are common in the art. However, prior to the present invention their application has generally been limited to small sized printing wiring boards which can be inserted using both of the hands of the installer to hold the levered cams in a position to properly cam an engageable strip, and not in an undesired position in which the cam lobes strikes against the engageable strip and prevents insertion. Wiring boards having a larger top to bottom dimension require use of one of the installer's hands to steady the board, and therefore, the prior art devices could not be conveniently used with these larger boards. The same is true in connection with the installations of any size board in equipment cabinets having cells at a height beyond the reach of the persons hands for purposes of prepositioning the upper levered cam.
Of course, it is desired that any cam assembly be produced with the lowest possible manufacturing cost, and this can best be achieved by manufacturing the levered cam as an integrally molded plastic part.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a levered cam device for use in printed wiring board assemblies which does not require that the person making the installation manually maintain the levered cam in a particular position while inserting the board into the cell.
Another object of the invention is to provide a levered cam in accordance with the preceding objective, which further may be manufactured as an integrally molded plastic device.